Heartless
by Greedydesire
Summary: Wow Greed! I didn't think you had it in you.... Especially if it was him! It's amazing how heartless you can be." Envy said as he pushed himself off the wall. Greed jumped and he glared at Envy. His eyes widened with realization.


Kimbley sighed and continued walking around the abandoned mansion. He kicked down another door and sighed when the room was empty. He lowered his gun. He looked around the abandoned room. He had thought about using the seals on his palms but he figured they'd just make him slower. He heard something coming from the window outside the room. He turned to look at what had made the sound but he felt something enter his side. He looked down and gasped when he saw blood blossoming on his side. He clutched the wound and fell to his knees. He clutched a chair as he checked the damage. The alchemist ground his teeth together as his world began to darken. He looked at the wound and noticed that it was a bullet wound and there was no exit wound.  
"Dammit! How am I supposed to clear the rest of the house for Greed?" he asked himself weakly. He dropped the rest of the way to the ground and waited and hoped that Greed would find him.

"Greed.... help... please..." a voice pleaded. Greed knelt beside the injured alchemist. He picked up the injured alchemist and began carrying him. He stopped when he heard laughter coming from his arms.  
"hehehehe! You are so gulliable.... you.. you really thought I was him! HAHAHA!" a voice said. Greed looked down and his eyes widened when Kimbley morphed into Envy. The sin dropped the other homunculs and leapt back. He growled and ran at the other, his hands already hardened into black, iron claws. Envy left out of the way and kicked Greed hard in the back of the head. Greed crashed to the ground and felt his vision blurring. He tried to stand but his body wouldn't obey him. Envy laughed and left. Greed watched Envy's dissappearing, yet blurring form leave. He let his head drop and he closed his eyes. His eyes flew open when he remembered that he and Kimbley had split up. He stood and almost immediately fell but caught himself on a wall. He stumbled along the long hallway and he finally recovered from Envy's attack. Kimbley looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. His side was in extreme agony and he could feel he blood gushing out of his side. Greed finally spotted Kimbley and ran to him.  
"Crimson! Wait.... I'm not falling for that again Envy." Greed said. With that, Greed turned and began walking away. Kimbley's eyes widened in shock and he tried pushing himself up but his body wouldn't obey him.  
"Greed..... Greed! Wait! Please.... don't...." Kimbley called as he raised his hand to Greed's blurred form. He pulled his hand back and held his bloodied side again. Envy watched from the shadows and smiled when Greed passed him.  
"Wow Greed! I didn't think you had it in you.... Especially if it was him! It's amazing how heartless you can be." Envy said as he pushed himself off the wall. Greed jumped and he glared at Envy. His eyes widened with realization.  
"H-he's not you... b-but how? Oh no..... KIMBLEY!!!" Greed stammered. He began running back to where Kimbley was. Kimbley saw only shadows now and he let his hand fall away from the wound. He took a last breath and stopped breathing. Greed finally came to the room he had left Kimbley in. He knelt beside the dying alchemist and checked Kimbley's pulse. He felt one and began to give Kimbley CPR.  
"Kimbley..... Kimbley... come on..... come on don't give up now.... Breathe! BREATHE DAMMIT!! KIMBLEY!!" Greed yelled as he looked at Kimbley's unbreathing form. He pumped on Kimbley's chest harder and finally did mouth to mouth. Kimbley finally drew a breath and Greed smiled. Kimbley looked up at Greed and smiled weakly.  
"You came back...." Kimbley said weakly. Greed nodded and pulled the alchemist into his arms. Kimbley buried his face into Greed's vest and his hands weakly clutched the vest. Greed stood and looked down, making sure the alchemist was still alive. Kimbley looked up at him and smiled, even though his side still contained the bullet and the bullet insisted on going deeper into his side. 


End file.
